Perspectives
by prussell
Summary: The l'cie from different peoples perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey, denizens, here's my first partly offering to the site. Whether you like it, hate it, or now want to find my house and murder me in my sleep because I'm such a bad writer, please R&R.

Oh yeah, I don't own FF13, its characters, its plot, or anything else except this story. If I did, I would be working on KH3, not writing bad fanfiction.

* * *

The l'cie had invaded Palumpolum, and they were going to die for it. Private Uris just wasn't sure he was going to alive when it happened.

Sam Uris was a tall, skinny teen with a mop of blonde hair. He had joined the Guardian Corp after dropping out of school, and had expected to see, at most, a few fist fights during his time in the Corp. He had never expected anything like _this_ to happen.

Running down the street with the rest of B platoon, Uris quietly begged the fal'cie that they would destroy the Pulsian menace before he was forced to try. He was not, however, very optimistic about anything like that actually happening. B platoon's first hint that trouble was coming had arrived that morning, when they were all ordered to suit up in their armor and assemble by the shore. This was extremely rare, as Palumpolum had an extremely low crime rate, and the only other time they had been ordered to suit up had been some riots a few months ago. However, Uris hadn't really started to worry until when, after a few hours of standing on the beach, PSICOM rolled into town. At the first sight of the black clad elites, Uris had known the l'cie had come to his town. Things had just kept on going downhill from there.

The platoon grinded to a halt as Sergeant Griffon, the leader of the PSICOM squad attached to B platoon, ordered a halt and begun yelling out orders. Apparently the l'cie had been located in the tunnel system, and were going to be apprehended as they came out into the Agora. Turing around, the platoon thundered towards the center of the city. Earlier that day, after PSICOM had rolled in, all Guardian Corp units had been issued assault weapons, and then briefed on the situation. The fugitive l'cie were indeed coming to invade Palumpolum, but Director Rosch was sure that they could stop them before anyone got hurt. Looking around, Uris had felt sure that the dangerous terrorists would be stopped, as he doubted anyone could survive the sheer amount of firepower that was being massed here. However, he felt a twinge of fear as he remembered horror stories that had passed down the grapevine about what had happened in the Garpa Whitewood, where an entire company of the Wildlife Observation Battalion had been slaughtered in a murderous rampage. The more he dwelt on it, the more terrified he had become. The last time Pulse had invaded Cocoon like this, it had taken the direct intervention of the fal'cie to stop it, and even then, a huge chunk of their beautiful world had been rendered inhospitable. He failed to see how Palompolum Security Division, even with the help of PSICOM.

B platoon, now joined by elements of C platoon and PSICOM units poured into the square. Uris, despite the fear that was pounding through his body, had to admit that it was an impressive sight. Troops poured in from every direction as Orions and a PSICOM airship descended from the sky. Uris ran to his position, dropped to his knee, and snapped up his weapon, looking for targets… and found that the square was mostly empty. Only 2 figures stood in the Agora, a young boy, and a woman in the uniform of the Bohdum Security Regiment. At first he thought that there was a mistake, that these were just tourists, and that everything would be fine. However, that notion was quickly dispelled as he heard his sergeant give the order take their weapons off safety. The fear that had been with Uris since that morning now reached up and threatened to overwhelm him. He had expected to face a mob of monsters, not two humans. If this was the entirety of the Pulse threat, then how could he survive? If two people could slaughter their way from the Hanging Edge to here, despite the best efforts of an entire world, what could a two companies worth of men possibly hope to accomplish? They were doomed!

As his fears threatened to overwhelm him, Uris saw an explosion come from the railing above the Agora. Smoke temporally obscured his view, but once it had cleared he saw that two more figures appear. More l'cie! It was a trap! He was going to die here! One of the figures on the railing threw something into the air. At first Uris couldn't see what was, but soon it expanded into a huge sphere of crystal. And then it exploded, and the world ended. Huge columns of crystals smashed into the plaza, killing troops left and right. And suddenly the two figures from the railing had a bike of some sort, and where riding on the crystal, spraying fire in every direction. This was too much! He hadn't signed up for this! Uris got to his feet, firing off wild bursts at the riders, and then felt the terror rise up a grab him as two of his squad mates were shot down beside him. He spun around, and started to run into the Agora, only to slide to a dead stop as he saw the woman from earlier, dragging the kid behind her, running directly at him, firing her gun blade. Uris knew then that he was dead. He tried to raise his weapon, but the l'cie was quicker.

The last thing he ever saw was the blast from the gunblade.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Keep on R&Ring!

* * *

Emilia Kary stood in the midst of the crowd, visibly shaking with the effort of keeping her rage in check. While the people who surrounded her muttered to each other, fearing that they wouldn't be able to get on a train out of Palompolum in time, and encounter the l'cie and end up getting hurt, or even worse, purged, Emilia stood glaring at the wall, trying to keep herself from lashing out at the people around her. She knew that they had had nothing to do with the current situation, but she had always had a short temper, and it manifested itself now. How dare they! How dare the Pulse monsters invade her home, slaughter a path through the defenders of Cocoon, and then try o commit atrocities against people who had never done anything to harm them! And the Sanctum! They were supposed to protect the people of Cocoon, not allow them to run rampant across the world. And this evacuation! They obviously had the l'cie under surveillance, she had seen the news reports, Eden take it! Why couldn't they just call down an airstrike, or something! And furthermore…

Emilia was ripped out of her internal monologue as a murmur of fear rippled through the crowd. Looking around, she saw two figures standing at the top of the steps: a large, blond man in a poorly fitted trench coat, and a kid in a battered looking school uniform. After a brief pause, they started to job down the steps. Reaching the crowd, they slowed to a walk and headed towards the Guardian Corp soldier that had been patrolling the crowd.

"Is there a problem?" asked the soldier as he turned around, "Now why don't you just calm –"

Before he could finish his order, the blonde punched landed a punch on his jaw, knocking him out instantly. Emilia stood there, gaping in disbelief. What was that for? She stepped forward, and was about to start chewing him out, even as the rest of the crowd shrunk back, when he picked up the soldier's gun and started to fire into the air.

"I am a Pulse l'cie! I will kill you all!"

A l'cie! Emilia felt a sense of vindication flow through her. See? The Sanctum couldn't stop the l'cie. Her anger towards them was justified! She felt her rage rising again, but quickly realized that standing around fuming would likely get her killed. Taking her cue from the rest of the crowd, she turned and fled as fast as she could. She might be angry at the l'cie, but she was under no illusions that they wouldn't kill her if they got half a chance. As she raced down the avenue, she looked up and saw PSICOM troops zipping over her head on their jet packs. About time they got their act together!

After around 3 minutes of running, Emilia collapsed, out of breath in a back alley. Like most Cocoonites, she never exercised, having no need to. After a few minutes, she regained her wind, and ventured back out onto the main avenue, where she saw something that raised her spirits. A mob, armed with whatever they could get their hands on, was advancing up the road to where the l'cie were. Eager to show the l'cie that the people of could not be bullied around, and they would fight back against their brand of mindless aggression, she joined them. However, no one had ever called her stupid, and she stayed near the back of the crowd, not wanting to be one of them inevitable causalities that would occur when the l'cie tried to dispatch them. However, she had felt that there were enough civilians to overwhelm the two, and do it before she was put in any danger, or she wouldn't have joined them.

After a few minutes of searching, one the leaders let out a shout, pointing down an alley. The mob poured into it, finding the two l'cie standing there, waiting for them. Suddenly, a small girl bolted out from behind a cargo bin, knocking one of the l'cie down before fleeing into the arms of her mother, who had been one of the leaders of the mob. Emilia was horrified. They were going to murder a child! The monsters! Apparently the rest of the crowd felt the same, as they begin to advance down the alley, ready to rush the beasts at any second. The l'cie backed up, obviously realizing that they were in deep trouble. As one smaller, silver haired boy backed up, the larger one locked his eyes on something, and began to move his hands in an odd way. A burst of light shot from his wrist, and he propelled what looked to be a ball of ice into a overhanging rafter. With a monstrous crack, the metal construct crashed to the ground in front of the mob. Emilia looked on, shocked. Magic! The newsies had never said anything about magic! A thrill of fear ran through her, and she was just about to back out of the crowd when the smaller l'cie stepped forward, holding a moogle doll.

"I sorry," said the boy, placing the doll on the rafter.

Any fear Emilia might of felt was wiped away as anger rushed through her body. Sorry! He thinks he can just waltz in here, killing innocents everywhere he goes, forcing the Sanctum to Purge an entire city, and he thinks he can excuse it all with a _sorry_! Paralyzed with rage, Emilia glared at the boy wishing for him to drop dead on the spot. She heard boots clatter behind her, and saw a squad of PSICOM soldiers rush past her, heading for the l'cie. Too late. The larger one, the one with that idiotic trench coat, had gotten a jet pack, and now scooped up his partner and zipped towards the rooftops. Watching them flee, she felt a profound sense of disappointment that they got away. Glancing back towards the mouth of the alley, she saw that PSICOM troops were already sealing it off. Fighting down a growing sense of dread, she watched an officer climb on top of a truck with a loudspeaker in hand, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Citizens of Palompolum, the Sanctum thanks you for your courageous efforts at bringing the fugitive l'cie to justice. We congratulate you on your bravery. However, you have come in direct contact with power of Pulse origin, and must be dealt with. It saddens me to inform you that we do not have the capacity to conduct another Purge at this time. Please understand that this is for the greater good of Cocoon."

His speech finished, the officer stepped down, and the rifles of the soldiers surrounding him snapped up. Most of the crowd tried to flee, but Emilia just stood there, knowing the Sanctum were right, they needed to be dealt with. As automatic gunfire and screams filled the air, her last thoughts were of how the l'cie were responsible. Responsible for all of this.


End file.
